1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for coping with positional deviations of a film pulled out from a film cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional 35 mm film cartridge, a film is arranged to be pulled out from a film exit part of the film cartridge through a flocked fabric part provided for blocking light. The pulled-out film is transported within a camera so as to be stopped in a position set relative to an aperture provided in the camera. Then, the flocked fabric part of the film cartridge effectively prevents the film which is at a stop from being easily caused to deviate from the set position, for example, by a falling impact, a shake or the like of the camera.
A film cartridge of another type disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 2-201441, on the other hand, is provided with a light-shielding opening/closing door, which is disposed at a film exit part of the film cartridge, in place of the light-blocking flocked fabric part of the conventional film cartridge mentioned above. The light-shielding opening/closing door imposes little load on the film at the film exit part. Therefore, the position where the film is at a stop with respect to the aperture of the camera tends to deviate from the set position. Such a positional deviation of the film might cause one photographic picture plane to overlap another on the film. To prevent the positional deviation of the film, a certain mechanical stopper or the like would be required to be disposed in the camera.
However, the provision of the mechanical stopper or the like for this purpose hinders efforts to reduce the size and cost of the camera.